Why they can't drive Lola
by NCISlover3
Summary: Ward and Skye prove to Coulson why nobody but him can drive Lola.


**Hey, so I was listening to 'Highway to Hell' and the inspiration for this one shot came to me :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Lola would be given a **_**lot**_** more screen time**

* * *

'Skye! What the hell are you doing?' Ward yelled towards the hacker as he shot at two more of the goons trying to steal a highly dangerous device that had the power to destroy buildings within a 5-mile radius. As she glanced over at him from her highly impractical hiding spot, he frantically motioned her over to him. When the senior agent provided the cover fire, she did so, and Ward felt a twinge of pride to see her keeping low with her weapon ready like he'd taught her. It took her less than three seconds to be crouching next to him, back against the side of the building. She looked up at her SO.

'I was hiding from crazy guys with guns, Robot. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what I'm supposed to do?' Skye tried and failed not to be sarcastic. Ward just gave her an exasperated look and shot two more of their assailants.

'Yes, but since when is hiding behind a _gas pump_ during a _firefight_ a good idea?' Skye just gave him her signature 'seriously?' look before replying.

'Since when is engaging in a _firefight_ at a _gas station_ a good idea in the first place?' She had a point, but Ward wasn't about to admit that.

'It's not like I started it!' he pointed out, shooting at the last goon, who dropped the briefcase, containing the device. Both the agent and the rookie flinched, unsure as to whether that would set off a lethal explosion or not. Luckily, it did not, and the two of them quickly retrieved the device before making their way to their own vehicle. Ward hefted the briefcase into the trunk before making his way to the driver's side.

'As much as that shootout sucked, I gotta say, this was a pretty sweet mission.' Skye commented as they both got into the blue '62 Corvette, similar to Lola, but not quite as high tech. This one couldn't fly. Ward and Skye were in the middle of Arizona, on the Interstate 40, at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. They had been undercover as a young couple on a road trip, and they were tasked with retrieving the device from where it was hidden in the gas station. Unfortunately, some unknown attackers had also wanted the device, and after shooting the attendant, instigated the shootout that Ward and Skye had just escaped. The senior agent called the police in, doing a very good impression of a panicked honeymooner who'd seen an armed robbery in progress as he and his new wife drove past, and understandably didn't want to stop and get involved. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel would be long gone by the time the police got to the scene.

As Ward pulled back onto the road and accelerated in the direction of the bus, Skye got a mischievous look on her face and pulled out her phone, flipping through icons until she found the one she wanted. Her SO glanced suspiciously in her direction as she plugged her phone in. The car may not be able to fly, but it still belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D., so it had some gadgetry. And iPhone connectivity.

'What are you doing?' he shouted over the sound of the wind. Convertibles were very cool, but also very noisy, especially at 75 mph.

'I think we need music!' came the reply from the passenger seat. A second later, Ward heard a familiar guitar riff blast from the speakers, and allowed himself a small smile as 'Highway to Hell' played at full volume and Skye danced along next to him. The tune caused him to press the gas pedal a little harder, pushing the car up to 85 mph. He cracked a rare grin as Skye threw her hands in the air and whooped, enjoying the feeling of the car racing along and the wind roaring in his ears. Skye was right. This mission was pretty sweet.

* * *

Coulson heard them before he saw them. The unmistakable sound of AC/DC's famous song cut through the silence of the desert and the team waiting on the ramp of the cargo hold. A minute later, the blue Corvette that Ward and Skye were using sped towards them at around 90 mph, and the lead agent could see the pair singing, well, more like screaming, along to the music blasting from the upgraded sound system. Not ten seconds later, Ward was pulling up to them, performing a 360˚ spin before stopping, and creating a cloud of dust. He cut the engine, and the sudden quiet was overwhelming without the roar of the cars engines or the blaring music. The SO and trainee hopped out of the vehicle, both ignoring the doors. Skye lifted the briefcase out of the trunk and they walked up to Coulson with matching grins and wind-mussed hair. They stood in front of him, still grinning, clearly having enjoyed their little joyride in the classic-but-modified car. Coulson simply smirked.

'And you wonder why I don't let you drive Lola.'

* * *

**So there you have it! The great thing about writing for AoS, is that even if you have them in a '62 Corvette, you can still write in iPhone connectivity :P**

**Sorry, I'm not American, and have never been to America, so I had to research what interstate they'd be on if they were in Arizona. If anything is wrong I'm sorry. And they are supposed to be going ridiculously fast, so they are supposed to be going 75-90 mph :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
